My Other Path? or My real one
by Redsirena
Summary: AU Mystique and professor never recruited Rogue. Instead she has been fighting for Mutant right all by herself? Read it has some... unexpected characters !
1. Default Chapter

What would have happened if either Mistique or proffesor Xavier hadn't recruited Rogue. What would have happened if she had instead been fighting for Mutant right all by herself? Set 5 years in the future when Rogue is 18 and already has super strength.

"X-men you are needed in South side the military have cornered a group of mutant and a fight is going on, we must stop it. However I fear we may be to late…we must hurry" said the professor through telepathy to the other students

"Oh just as I was vinning" said Kurt who had been in the middle of playing tennis table with Ray

"I like no" said Kitty as she ran beside Kurt to the plane

"Everyone in" asked Scott

"Yeap" said Bobby

"Ok then Logan you can take of" said Scott as he locked the door

"Right" said Logan as he took of

* * *

"Run" shouted a girl with long brown hair and white strips at the front of her hair

"Move it," she shouted at a boy who had fallen quickly the boy got up and ran.

The girl turned around and there was about 10 military tanks facing her she wore ripped blue jean and a ripped green t-shirt with a matching scowl to match

"Trunks" she shouted to a guy with purple hair he wore blue tracksuit and a blue t-shirt (**A/N: yeah I know Trunks is from Dragonball Z, but I couldn't think of another character that had the same ability as her**)

"Yeah Rogue" he said turning to face her

"You've gotta make sure that everyone manages to get back" she said still looking at the on coming tanks

"What about you?" he asked his eyes moving to watch her, but his face still watching the tanks

"You know me I'll be alrighta" she said

"Rogue, I can't leave you," he said

"You hafta, all these people are countin on me to protect them," she said firmly

"But"

"Trunks you will do as ah say, make sure everyone get back" she said

"Ok" he whispered quietly, finally he turned to look at her "Rogue take care of yourself and you better come back alive"

"Of course ah well, I'm invincible" she said smiling

"Yeah" he said turning away from her "Take care kid" he said as he started to fly away from her

"Trunks ah pick 'em up…"

"I knock them down"

"Tell them all to get outtta town" they finished together laughing

"Bye" she whispered as Trunks flew of a tear falling down her face

"Time to get to work" she said as she flew toward the tanks

"What ya boys doing, didn't your mother ever tell ya not to play with fire" she said standing in front of the tanks.

"Move it mutant," snarled a solider as he fired his rifle at her

"Ah' don't think so" she said as she dodged it "Cause Ah definitely am fire"

* * *

"Hey proffesor who is that" asked Scott

"I do not know"

"Vow she is amazing, she just took out 2 tanks with vone fist"

"I like know look at her dodge all those bullets," said Kitty

"Half-pint" snarled Logan at Kitty as she was practically leaning over him to look out the window

"Like sorry" she said

"Hey Charles where are all the other mutants" said Logan as he landed the jet

"It appears that they have all retreated," said the professor using his power

"All of them" asked Storm

"Yes all apart from that girl" said the professor

"Professor" shouted Kurt as he pointed to the girl who had just been hit three times by the tanks

"Go Kurt" he said as Kurt ported up to the girl and brought her down to the professor

"Get her on the plane now" said the professor "while I deal with the tanks"

"Alright"

* * *

**_Back at the mansion_**

**__**

"Where am 'ah" said Rogue as she looked around the room

"It is ok, you are among friends" said Beast as her reached to touch Rogue

"No" said Rogue however it was to late she was already draining his abilities

"Ah" shouted Rogue

"Oh dear" said Beast as he fell to the floor

"What's going on" asked Logan as he and the X-men all came into the room

"What you done to Beast" asked Scott

"Nothin ah told him not ta touch mah" said Rogue

"What do you mean?" asked the professor

"I can absorb peoples memories, personality, whole life or abilities if they are a mutant when they touch mah skin"

"Whoa freaky" said Kitty moving backward

"Don't worry about your friend he'll awake in a few minutes" said Rogue as she got up from the bed

"You ain't going anywhere strips," said Logan

"Excuse mah"

"What Logan means is that you took quite a hit…" started Storm

"Oh that was nothin', I'm near indestructible"

"Really that is so cool" said Kurt

"All things considering, I would like you to stay for a few days and join us" said the professor

"No thanks, ah have ah home, I've gotta get back"

"I do not wish to keep you here against you will, but please stay until tomorrow I wish to talk to you about what you were doing today"

"Alright I'll stay but you better not try anythin' cause I'll drain you drier than a prune ya hear" she Rogue looking at them all

"Ok Ms…" said the professor smiling

"My names Rogue and that all ya gonna get" she warned "Now sugah tell me what kind of power you all have" she said turning to look at Bobby

* * *

Please tell me what you think; do you want me to continue? Review pleaseeeeeeee


	2. Rogue Recruit

**First of all thank you all for the reviews** and to **Elanor Tique**, you made some good points that I never really considered, but if you continuing reading this fic, you will find out the answers to which ye seek. : )

Or yes I'm an not quite sure whether this is a Romy or a Bobby and Rogue but I can guarantee that if you continue reading you will find out. ; )

Enough waffling, now on to the story:

"Now sugah tell me what kind of power you all have," she said turning to look at Bobby

* * *

It has been one hell of 'ah night thought Rogue as she fell against the soft bed that she was staying in for the night. 'Ah wonder if Trunks managed to get everyone back safely... of course he did she thought Trunks is the greatest he will do fine.

"Rogue are you in there" said a loud voice snapping her away from her thoughts

"Yeah" she shouted back, when no one came in she said

"Are ya gonna stand outside my door all day, or are ya gonna come in" she shouted

"What, Oh sorry" said Scott as he opened the door to her room but remained standing in the doorway, as he was still a bit wary of her ability to drain people thought and memories with a single touch "Well, the professor wants you to meet him in his office"

"Why?" she asked as she sat up at the edge of her bed

"Well Kurt and Kitty have been spreading tales of you all around the mansion, and the professor figures if you don't go down stairs there gonna come up here"

"An wreck havoc righta" she asked with a smile

"Yeah" said Scott smiling back genuinely "Anyway he wants to answer some questions that his sure you have, before you meet the other students"

"All righta then give me a minute and I'll be down" she said

"Ok I'll tell him your coming then," he said as he closed the door to her room

Ah guess ah better make myself presentable then she thought to herself, as she walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room. There ain't much I can do she thought as she examined her clothes which were badly ripped and severely dirty. It wasn't that Rogue cared much about how she looked it was just that she preferred people to judge her on what she said rather than how she looked. Ah well she thought its not like I'll be staying here forever.

A soft knock came from her doorway and in came Storm with what looked like some clothes over her arms

"Here I thought you might like a change of clothes," said the white haired woman as she gave Rogue the clothes

"Thank ya... Storm" said Rogue pretty sure that that was the name Bobby told her to call her

"You welcome child, I just hope it fits," she said with a small smile

"Ah it looks about right," she said as she examined the clothes

"Good, then I guess I will be seeing you down stair shortly" she said as she exited the room

Rogue hurried to put on the new clothes, she was very grateful to Storm for lending them to her. But was also cautious she wasn't really used to people giving a second thought about her, after all she was the survivor, the leader the invincible one. She could handle anything and rarely ever asked anyone for help. Although she felt that she could trust the women whom she had meet only twice, it was because of her eyes, it seem to hold so much wisdom and compassion, compassion that Rogue had almost thought was long forgotten.....

* * *

"So Ms...Rogue I'm sure your wondering what this institute is all about?" asked the Professor

"Yeah" said Rogue who was sitting comfortably in a black arm chair in the professor office

"Well I created this place so that I can help mutants to learn to cope with there abilities. It is a place where they can be themselves without fear of discrimination a place where they can be around others like themselves".

"That sure is nice"

"Yes but that is not all we do here, a group of mature student who were given the name the name X-Men by the younger students, help to fulfil my dream that mutants and humans can live in harmony with each other"

"That sure is ah nice dream professor, but ah don't see that happening"

"Yes well there are quite a few mutants that don't believe in my dream either. They believe that mutants are superior to humans and that we mutants should use our power to dominate humans. That a war is coming and that the winning side should and will be mutants".

"Listen professor not that ah believe in that dream on nothin', but how can ya ever believe that human and mutants can ever live in harmony. I've seen a lot of bad stuff happening to mutants out there and I don't see ya dream coming true"

"You see Rogue it is human instinct to fear what they don't understand, especially when a few mutants in this institute can destroy a whole city with there eyes or mind"

"I do see ya point," said Rogue slowly "But..."

"Sorry Rogue but would you mind if I ask what you believe in?"

"What" asked Rogue a little shocked she had never really thought about what she believed in? Or what she stood for?

"Well ah I don't know what ah believe in, ah guess I just fight for mutant rights. It sure would be nice to have ah dream like yours, but like ah said I've seen to much and can't see your dream happen. All ah see righta now is two sides mutants and humans and am a mutant and ah believe that we mutants have as much right to defend ourselves as humans"

"Well Rogue I hope one day you can believe in my dream"

"Yeah maybe" replied Rogue looking out the window

"I find your mutant ability quite fascinating Rogue, do you know you have the potential to be the worlds strongest mutant" said the professor changing the subject

"Yeah" she whispered sill staring out the window

"But is seem that you lack the ability too touch. Is that not the case"?

"Yes when ah first received my abilities I couldn't touch at all, but now ah can touch for about 5 minutes"

"Can I ask you how you do it?"

"It complicated," said Rogue turning to look at the professor "it takes a lot of concentration an' mind power"

"Yes I sensed you have a strong mind with tough mental shields"

"Yeah well I need them" and Rogue feeling that this conversation had now gone on for long enough

"Now I know you want to leave here as soon as possible, but perhaps you could stay here for a few weeks. Maybe me and Beast can help you with your mutation, like we did for Kurt"

"Why would ya do that" asked Rouge suddenly going on the defensive

"Trust me Rogue I do not want anything in return, I do not buy peoples trust or allegiance. I am just working to better mankind and help mutants with their abilities"

"I've already accepted mah abilities and ah fine with it. So thanks but no thanks" said Rogue getting up from the chair and walking out of the office

* * *

"Rogue" shouted Bobby "Wait up" he shouted again running to catch up with her

"You just talked to the professor right"

"Yeah"

"I hope he managed to convince you to stay, cause their aint enough cute people in this institute" he said with a smile

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint ya sugah, but no am leaving here tomorrow"

"What! That's a shame 'cause the professor his a good guy and I though for sure he could convince you to stay. His helped a lot of mutants and given them a home"

"So the professor legit?"

"Straight up, give it a chance... please," said Booby producing a iced puppy dog in his hand

"Oh or righta, how can ah ever resist a puppy" she said as she headed back to the professor office

* * *

**Author note: This does not make it a Rogue and Bobby fic, as I said I am currently undecided but I leaning toward a ROMY unless people state otherwise.**

**But please carry on reviewing!!!! Because it's about to get a lot more interesting with the arrival of Magneto... and Gambit**


	3. Setting the scene

**Thanks again for all the review. To EmeraldKatsEyes and Untouchablegoth I have decided to make this a ROMY.**

Any way I'm sure your keen to read the story so.....

* * *

**2 weeks later**

"Hey ya shades, what ya doing in here?" asked Rogue as she entered the mansion's ballroom

"Nothing" he replied quickly as he moved to cover the CD player that was on the table

"Come on shades don't try to hide anything from ma," she said stepping forward

"I'm not"

"Shades" asked Rogue stepping forward again and casually swinging her hand in his face knowing that he was still warily for her powers

"Oh alright I'll tell you but don't tell Kitty. Well Jean invited me to a ball back home and I was just practicing some dance moves" he said glaring weary at Rogue's hand which were now by her side

"What? Really why, that so sweet" said Rogue holding in a laugh

"Yeah.... well" replied Scott sheepishly "Just don't..."

"Don't worry sugah I ain't gonna tell no-one" she replied

"Thanks Rogue"

"You well come" she said as she left the room closing the door behind her she let out a small laugh

"That you Rogue," snarled Logan

"Damn it" thought Rogue quickly trying to get into the ball room

"Hold it "

"What? Oh hi Logan, what's up" she said turning around and smiling at him

"Don't what's up me strips, this is the fifth time you've missed a danger room session" he said as he walked toward her

"What five really wow. Look ah promise to come to the next one"

"No I don't thinks so kid, were going to have a danger room session now, just you and me"

"Oh come on Logan ah don't need it"

"Really well we'll see"

* * *

"Hey like Logan, Rogue the professor wants us, its like Magneto," said Kitty as she phased through the way

"Wow it looks like were gonna have to miss our lesson" said Rogue turning to Logan

"No way kid, it's just postponed till we get back," he said as he turned around and walked to the professor's office

"Oh man," replied Rogue as she followed a smug looking Wolverine.

It had been two whole weeks since Rogue had come to the institute and to her surprise she had fit in well, she got on well with Storm the white haired wise women, Kurt the fussy blue dude yeah more like an annoying little brother, Kitty the valley girl and Logan... well that is when she wasn't running away from his boring danger room sessions. She did miss back home but she found that she needed to do this, she needed to grow she needed to be free.

"What's going on Kurt?" asked Rogue as she slipped into the professors Office

"I have no idea," said Kurt shaking his head "Professor?" questioned Kurt

"Its Magneto him and his acolytes are breaking into a metal factory"

"A metal factory like why?" asked Kitty

"My guess is that his building something and big" said Beast

"What's the mission then professor?" asked Scott going into commander mode

"Dispatch a team and stop Magneto at all cost, if you can try find out what his building"

"Ok Team suit up," said Scott turning to look at the X-men

"Hold it a second were taking Rogue with us" said Logan

"What why" asked Scott and Rogue together

"She thinks she doesn't need the training, now were about to find out if that true" he said smugly

"Wait ah can't..." started Rouge

"Come on Rogue we need to suit up" said Kitty as she pulled a confused Rogue out the room

* * *

"So who's this Magneto guy" asked Rogue as she strapped herself into the black bird

"Ok Magneto, will his like this totally whacked out guy, who believes that mutants are like superior to humans"

"Oh I remember the professor telling me about someone like that"

"Vell did he also tell you that Magneto is a super powerful mutant the master of magnetism. Which means the he will be powerful in the metal factory and..." stared Kurt

"Not to mention his super powerful acolytes" add Kitty

"Acolytes?"

"Yeah Pyro, Sabertooth, Mastermind, Colossus, Gambit and Mystique"

"Who are..." asked Rogue

"Guys were nearly there," said Scott interupted them as he turned around in his seat

The rest of the journey was flown in total silence much to the awe of Rogue who was shocked that Kitty could stay silent for that long. 10mins later the jet touched down near the factory

"Be careful all of you," said Storm as they exited the jet

Rogue stepped out of the jet and began to rise from the ground, it had been a long time since she had flown and boy did she miss it, flying even higher she surveyed the area, it looked pretty peaceful

"You see anything" shouted up Scott

"No"

"Ok then team move out," he yelled as everyone ran in different directions

* * *

"Boss there here," said a guy with bright orange hair

"I know," replied a man dressed in all red

"Do you want us to go greet them?" a blue-skinned woman said

"Yes please do" he responded, he waited tell they had left the room before turning to someone else in the room

"Gambit"

"Qui" said the voice

"Make sure they do not fail"

"Oui" said the guy again; stepped out from the shadow he produced a full deck of card, which he began to shuffle "Gambit will do" he said looking up at the man and showing his blood red eyes.

Yes I know this was fairly boring and that I haven't updated in a while I sorry, just had a lot of coursework to do, but I try update regularly, until then next chapter continue to review you never know I might up date quicker.


End file.
